


Unchoreographed

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Squick, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to stop getting the alien sex ritual missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchoreographed

**Author's Note:**

> stexgirl asked for "Lorne/Sheppard/Weir AMTDI." I added one of the other prompts for the three of them.

** May squick (very graphic sexual content)**

Evan is still stripping out of the last of his clothes when John tugs her backwards and down onto his lap. He's sitting on the edge of the bed and he guides her hips so that she's straddling him, her back against his chest. She leans against him, feeling his erection slide underneath her. This angle isn't going to work very well for that, but then he uses his knees to spread her legs wide, clearly having something else in mind.

Evan gives them a wicked smile and goes down to his knees before them. Elizabeth blushes. It's nothing he hasn't seen before but she can't help it. His palms slide up the inside of her thighs lightly and he smirks up at John. "Two for one, huh?"

John chuckles in her ear. "Elizabeth first. You know how she gets when she's being neglected."

She squirms in his arms for that one, grinding down against his cock and making him grunt. The retaliation is short-lived, though. His hands slide up her sides, tickling the outer curves of her breasts and John speaks into her ear, making her shiver. "I want you warmed up and ready for this, Elizabeth."

Evan starts kissing the inside of her thigh, cutting off her retort that she's been ready for this for the better part of an hour. The harvest ritual had started three hours ago, and when she'd learned what it would probably entail, she'd purposely kept John and Evan with her and shared the ceremonial cup with them both.

Three hours later, here they were. Naked, entangled on a big bed and high on alien aphrodisiac wine. Elizabeth suspects she might come the instant Evan's tongue touches her clit, she's so aroused. Right on schedule.

Evan seems to sense this, because his tongue flicks against her lightly, teasingly brief. He does it again and again and John's fingers begin to stroke her nipples, which harden immediately.

They're merciless bastards, the both of them. She knows that, but she keeps coming back for more. They tease her, John's fingers circling and pinching then easing off, Evan's tongue licking lightly everywhere but where she wants it. In short order Elizabeth is panting, twisting against the hands holding her down.

Evan draws back and bites her thigh. There'll be a mark there in the morning. "She's so wet, John."

"I know." John's voice is tight and Elizabeth feels his cock twitch against her folds.

Evan's hand covers them, palm against John's erection and his fingertips against Elizabeth's skin. He strokes and Elizabeth's moan mingles with John's.

He keeps touching them, and his mouth goes back to Elizabeth's clit. This time he settles in and laps at her just right and she arches. John likewise firms up his touch on her breast, his other arm steadying her from falling off his lap. Words tumble from her incoherently as the pleasure spikes and then she's coming in heavy waves while Evan gently suckles her through it, keeping it going until she can't endure any more. When she falls back into John's embrace, her legs reflexively closing, Evan lets go.

The bed is about the size of a double, not surprising given that their hosts were gathering in groups of twos, threes and more for the evening as well. John helps her slide onto the mattress so she can rest for a minute. Evan climbs onto the bed on her other side, and she watches through half-closed eyes as John cups the back of his head and drags him into a kiss. She can see John's tongue licking at Evan's mouth, licking her taste off of him, and her body throbs again.

It occurs to her that Evan has been neglected so far. She runs a hand down his torso. He's got a lot less body hair than John, and his chest is broader. She spends more hours than she'd ever admit imagining Evan with his shirt off. She skims over his abs and then her hand closes around his erection swiftly.

Evan tears his mouth away from John's and curses. John takes the opportunity to go for Evan's neck, and one of Evan's hands finds her breast and fondles her.

She sits up to kiss him and for a few minutes they just kiss and grope at each other, hands moving over whatever body parts are within reach. Elizabeth can feel her arousal starting to build again as they rub against her. John's fingers find their way inside her and she aches as he touches her intimately.

Evan pulls himself away from their wandering hands, visibly trying to gather himself. "Okay, how are we doing this?"

"Lykaros?" John asks. That was the first time the three of them had done this - off-world and during a mission, anyway. They'd taken her one after the other that time.

"I was thinking more of the Gardine mission, but you and me reversed," Evan admits with a grin. That time she'd been on top of John with Evan taking her up the ass, her first time being in the middle.

The Milnoctan ritual had required all three of them to be penetrated at least once. That had been a very long night.

"Elizabeth, you want to chime in here?"

She shakes her head. "I think it's clear we need to stop getting the alien sex ritual missions."

The two of them burst out laughing. "I'm afraid as the leader and chief diplomat, you're kind of stuck with this stuff," John points out. His protective streak rears as he adds, "And if you think I'm letting you go off-world without me, you're crazy."

Evan stretches out alongside her. "But hey, if you're getting bored, you could always bring Ronon with us," he teases. Ever since she'd slipped out that she found Ronon hot (and really, who the hell didn't?) they've never missed a chance to mock her for it.

She groans. "No, please. I can barely handle you two." She pauses. "Unless Teyla comes too."

The cross-eyed looks on them both make her crack up. She flips up onto her knees, looking down at them. "I see we like that idea, huh? You two get to play with Teyla while I get Ronon?" The image of the five of them, John and Evan all over Teyla while Ronon is with her, makes her wetter. She wouldn't trade what she has with John and Evan for anything, but a little fantasizing never hurt anyone, and she knows how they both feel about Teyla. She grasps their erections, one in each hand, and her voice drops, low and sultry. "Or maybe Teyla and I will occupy ourselves while you three have to watch."

The next moment she's being dragged back down to the bed and kissed ferociously by John. Evan's mouth lands on her breast and she feels their fingers sliding between her legs. Two fingers slide into her, and then another pair, and both of them start to thrust in perfect time.

"Choose something, now, Elizabeth," Evan warns her. "Or we might just take you however we want."

She shivers, but it isn't from cold or fear. They have never hurt her, aside from the occasional bite or bruise mark left in discreet spots on her body. In fact, the constant drumbeat of care and caution irks her a little. She knows it's done out of respect and out of love. But the alien aphrodisiac is thrumming through her blood and she's so wet and aroused, she wants more than the carefully orchestrated and choreographed sex they usually have.

She swallows. "Then go ahead." They both freeze for a moment. Elizabeth spreads her arms. "I don't want to choose. Just..." She arches down into their fingers, still intertwined and inside of her. "Fuck me. Both of you." She trembles as the words leave her lips.

John gets it first. "Yeah?" Even through the haze of the drugs in their bodies, he seems able to understand her on some intuitive level, because he reads the look in her eyes and nods. He licks his lips and looks at Evan. "Okay."

Evan is more hesitant, glancing back down to her worriedly. She nods, caressing his chest soothingly. He looks to John. "You mean-?"

Two of the fingers inside her spread wider, brushing against her and against John's fingers. Elizabeth gasps. "Yes."

John's fingers mimic Evan's movement, the two of them urging her entrance to relax the way they would her asshole. John shifts to the side and gives her a look. "You'll tell us if it's too much or we're hurting you." It's not a request. Elizabeth just nods. Her mouth is dry all of a sudden, just from the thought of what they're about to do. She's never attempted to have two men inside her at the same time, not like this.

The idea makes her so hot it's almost unbearable.

She can't think straight for a few minutes as they arrange her body between them. Their fingers continue to move inside her pussy, stretching her wider. Evan licks at her nipples, his hand mounding one breast up for his mouth. John has his other hand against her clit while he trails kisses over her neck and her shoulder. Some communication passes between them and Evan disappears for a moment before coming back with a tiny packet from his vest.

Lubricant is probably a good idea, Elizabeth thinks to herself dazedly. She's anticipating it now, wanting to urge them to take the next step but unable to speak.

Evan coats his erection with some of the gel and then he slides into her easily. "Damn, Elizabeth," he mutters and she smiles, because he always says something when he penetrates her for the first time. John chuckles in her ear.

Evan reaches over in retaliation and his slick hand closes around John's cock. She can't really see it, but she watches John's eyes close for a moment as Evan strokes him and covers his erection with the lubricant.

Then they're looking down at her and she feels the head of John's cock nudging against her entrance. She looks up into John's eyes and nods. He pushes into her, alongside Evan's cock.

For a moment it's too much, she's way too tight and thinks her body just can't reach that far, but then John's inside and moving slowly deeper. Evan groans, his hand tightening against her shoulder as he feels John move into place alongside him. Elizabeth is stretching around them both and it burns, but the wonder of having both men inside her at once keeps her quiet.

John stops and for a long minute the only sound in the room is their breathing.

"Elizabeth?" Evan asks.

She shakes her head and then nods, not wanting them to think she was telling them to stop. "Yes. Just... give me a minute." She whimpers. She already knows she's going to be horribly sore tomorrow. "It's so much."

"I know," John moans. His palm slides down her thigh. Her leg is hooked over John's hip, her ass half-against his stomach. He trails his fingertips up the inside of her leg and then higher, finding her clit and stroking lightly. Teasing like that always makes her a bit wild and this time he makes her cry out.

The tremor that passes through her body seems more intense than usual. Evan palms her breast and kisses her. Elizabeth pushes her tongue into his mouth urgently. She's so tense, it has to come out somehow.

Very slowly, they start to move, drawing out of her body and then pushing back in, a little bit further each time. When she's been in the middle between them, they alternate, the rhythm falling into place so that one of them is always inside her, driving her arousal up until she comes. This time they go in unison, and combined they're so big she feels too full, much too full, but she wants it badly. Their erections slide against every millimeter inside her, rubbing against her g-spot inescapably. She starts to wriggle and if their combined weight wasn't holding her, she'd probably fly off the bed.

John's finger presses harder against her clit before backing off again. They start to stagger the penetration just a little, and Elizabeth twitches violently. She's blindly clutching at both of them anyway, needing to ground herself somehow as her body winds higher and higher.

The orgasm is looming as she finally finds her voice again, babbling faster and faster as they take her harder. She calls out their names, prays to God, and without being aware of it keeps repeating, "fuck me, fuck me" over and over.

Which is what they do. Thrusting into her, taking her _together_ and Elizabeth hits the peak of her orgasm with a hoarse yell and her chant changes to "don't stop."

The first release fades but it's mere heartbeats and she's speeding towards another climax. She can't discern details anymore. Her world is warm skin against hers, hot breath in her ear and hands playing over her body while the two thick cocks keep driving into her pussy. She comes again and again. The valleys between the climaxes are just moments where she can try to get her breath back before the next one takes her. She loses count of the peaks after four. She can feel something _more_ rushing at her and she mindlessly struggles, pushing her body towards them and towards that something, wanting it with every fiber of her being.

Her own slickness doubles as one of them shouts and comes inside of her, triggering a new rush of wetness. She thinks its Evan; distantly she hears John groaning in the way he usually does before he comes. But they're both still there inside her and moving and their fingers are working her clit firmly and she twists. All the air goes from her lungs and she goes rigid as the orgasm swallows everything in a blinding rush of pleasure, including her. Blackness covers her and she drops into it blissfully.

"Elizabeth?" John is calling her, and someone's hand touches her face. She blinks, reluctantly opening her eyes.

They're looking down at her worriedly. "Wha?" she manages to mumble.

The fear fades a bit and John smirks. "You passed out, sweetheart."

"Just for a few seconds," Evan puts in. He's got an arm around her.

"Oh." She wants to stretch but her limbs don't want to work. She may never move again. She yawns. Her body demands that she close her eyes again, even as she feels them withdraw from her and shudders. There are answering gasps of shock on either side of her as the three of them separate, but she's so physically wrung out she can't do anything. Between her legs she can feel a sticky mess on her thighs, but no way does she have the energy needed to get up.

They surround her, cuddling her in warmth under a blanket that's draped over her tenderly. Elizabeth is mostly asleep when she hears one of them, she has no idea which, murmur something about cleaning up. She drifts off before she can hear the other man mutter "later" through a yawn as they both follow her into slumber, curling themselves into her body and each other in the bed.


End file.
